


Family

by hereticpop



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoi goes to the studio for a recording, there is no studio anymore. There are men at the door and he’s not sure but he might have seen a gun. They question him and he tells them he needs to see Ruki and hopes this is the right answer, because he’s not ready to die yet, he’s too young and too hot to die and it would be a great loss to the society if he did.<br/>(The Godfather 'verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [reel_jrock](http://reel-jrock.livejournal.com/)

  


When Aoi goes to the studio for a recording, there is no studio anymore. There are men at the door and he’s not sure but he might have seen a gun. They question him and he tells them he needs to see Ruki and hopes this is the right answer, because he’s not ready to die yet, he’s too young and too hot to die and it would be a great loss to the society if he did.

They let him in. He breathes with relief.

Ruki has his own office now, it seems. The office is dark, only thin stripes of sunlight pouring in through the blinds, and Aoi has to blink a few times. There’s a big, heavy desk in the central spot, which makes Ruki, who’s sitting behind it, appear even smaller in comparison. He is wearing an elegant black suit and Aoi wonders if there’s a funeral no one has told him about. He also has his dog in his lap, which bares its teeth at Aoi when he comes up close (Aoi never liked the rat; he also never believed that pets are similar to their owners, although the big head/small body thing really makes him wonder).

“Ruki…”

“You can call me Godfather.”

“What?” Aoi asks, eloquent as ever.

Kai, Reita and Uruha are also there and he looks to them for help, but it doesn’t seem any help will be coming. Kai eyes him carefully with a serious expression, but no recognition, Uruha is busy cleaning his nails, both of them dressed in smart dark suits as well, while Reita, who is snoring in a chair, is wearing a white suit with a colourful shirt.

“These are my men,” Ruki explains.

“What about me?” Aoi asks in a small voice.

“You.” Ruki taps his fingers against the desk’s shiny surface. “You have pink hair.”

Koron barks with contempt and Aoi thinks he’s doomed.

A sane person in his place would probably grab their guitar and run, but maybe, just maybe Aoi doesn’t fill the requirements to be qualified as a sane person, because he chooses to stay. Even if he thinks that Ruki is being overdramatic, Uruha should never be given a gun and Reita’s outfit is rather out of place. But then he’s the only unarmed man in the room so it could be unwise to voice his differing opinions. And when Ruki’s hand reaches out (still overdramatically), Aoi takes it and presses his lips against the ringed fingers, and when he does, he thinks he spots a flicker of something familiar in Ruki’s face.

Then it’s gone, so maybe it’s just his imagination.

xxx

After a few days of hanging around, Aoi concludes that everyone is very busy being busy, but he has still no idea what they are busy with. He’s also not sure he really wants to know. Men are constantly going into Ruki’s office (and usually they go out of there too), and Ruki is never alone, so Aoi doesn’t get a chance to talk to him. Instead, he talks to Uruha while Uruha is cooking dinner.

“We’re a family, you know,” Uruha says.

Aoi wonders what kind of family that is and what archetype exactly Uruha personifies with a gun and an apron. Either way, he already knows that Uruha cooks dinners.

“What does Kai do?”

“He’s the consigliere.”

_Is that a good thing? Is that an insult? Is that a dish?_

“And Reita?”

Uruha shrugs, while tomato sauce splashes out of the pan, sprinkling his hand with red. “Reita is Reita.” There is something about his words of wisdom that Aoi can’t just dismiss.

“What will I do then?”

Uruha stirs the sauce, sprinkling more red on more surfaces, including Aoi.

“Oh I don’t know. You have pink hair.”

xxx

One day, Aoi passes Gackt in the hallway. 

“I think I saw Gackt in the hallway,” he tells Reita later, when they are sitting idly in the backroom and Reita has gone through a packet of cigarettes and is now going through Aoi’s, all because someone told him that their brother’s girlfriend’s cousin’s friend knew a guy who heard of a guy who could exhale smoke through their ears. Reita took it as a challenge and is now trying to do the trick.

“Ah, yeah, he was here. Seemed pretty devastated. Apparently there’s this movie he wants to play in.”

“And?” Aoi has no idea what that has anything to do with them.

“He was asking Ruki for a favour.”

xxx

The office is dark, only thin stripes of sunlight pour in through the blinds. Aoi has to blink a few times before his eyes adjust. 

“Where is everyone?” he asks nonchalantly, not because he really cares, but he’s not sure what he came here for. And it’s true no one is around and he finally found Ruki alone, not even with his dog to smirk at Aoi with a sense of superiority from Ruki’s lap (he knows dogs generally don’t smirk, but he could swear Koron does).

“They’re making someone an offer.”

Ruki is looking strangely at him, the bright sunrays erasing parts of his face, so that Aoi can only see a cheek, nose and a little bit of his lips and he can’t tell what kind of expression, what kind of a smirk Ruki is giving him.

“You know, I…” Aoi begins, looking down. When he looks up again, Ruki has already cut the distance and is standing right in front of him. It’s not a smirk, it’s a smile.

“I missed you,” Ruki says. Aoi smiles as well.

When they kiss, it feels like the old times, the times that (if it isn’t a dream now) Aoi thinks might have just been a dream, or a hallucination in the early morning, a previous life, flashes of it. But it is real now, Ruki’s hands fisting Aoi’s shirt are real, his awkwardly fluttering eyelashes are real, the hot feel of his tongue is real.

Aoi curses this damn suit, because he can’t take it off of Ruki as quickly as he would like to.

xxx

“Hello, horsey.” 

Kai smacks Uruha’s hand outstretching towards the horse’s mouth.

“Don’t get friendly. Remember what we’re here for.”

“But I think he likes me,” Uruha protests and the horse snorts.

xxx

“Ah… fuck.” 

“…Ruki… Do I still call you Godfather now?”

Ruki opens his eyes, which he didn’t know he closed, and glares at him.

“If you don’t start to move _now_ , I’m gonna godfather you so that you will regret it.”

“Sounds hot,” Aoi says and moves.

xxx

“Why is there a horse here?” 

Kai looks at Uruha, who looks at Reita, but Reita had nothing to do with it. Uruha was just hoping for some support. They’re a family, after all.

“We couldn’t really… you know. I think he likes me.”

“Uruha couldn’t kill it,” Kai explains coldly, as if that wasn’t clear enough from all the four-hoofed evidence.

“So you stole the horse instead?”

The horse, standing by Ruki’s desk like it’s what it has been doing since the day it was born, snorts at Ruki. Koron goes crazy, running in circles and barking, scared as shit.

Aoi hopes the horse will stay.


End file.
